


Forced by the cheerleader

by Slashaddict96



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Cunnilingus, Dark Character, Duct Tape, F/F, Femslash, Forced Cunnilingus, Forced Orgasm, Forced Vaginal Fingering, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Let me ruin your childhood, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Femslash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Crush, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Closeted lesbian Jessie has a crush on the popular and head cheerleader Kelly who tries to seduce the good girl and what Kelly wants Kelly takes





	Forced by the cheerleader

_Jessie Spano loved sitting behind Kelly Kapowski her long beautiful hair smelled amazing and was nice to look at her body was also amazing very womanly just the very thought of Kelly bouncing around in her cheerleader uniform made Jessie moist between her legs,_

_There had been so many nights when Jessie would be laying her bed inserting her fingers in and out of her virgin pussy wishing it was Kelly the one pleasuring her_

_At one point Jessie walked in on Kelly giving Zack a blowjob it was only a quick second but she noticed how far the cock had been down Kelly's throat_

_Kelly was known to be the girl who got all the guys, Jessie wished just once she would be into girls maybe then she would notice her_

_Lost in thought Jessie dropped her pencil on the floor after biting on it it fell right next to Kelly's leg Jessie began to blush as she reached down to grab the pencil instead she glanced at Kelly's smooth silky leg she couldn't help but reach out and touch it_ _Which made kelly jump_

what the hell? Kelly blurted out and looked down at Jessie who was now redder than a cherry 

_Jessie got up frantically apologizing over and over she ran out of class in shame and embarrassment,_

_She ran into the locker room and began to cry pounding her head against the locker_

_Luckily there was a window in there Jessie managed to squeeze out of it and ran home_

_Later that night after Jessie had fallen asleep someone had started to tap on her window_

_Jessie being the light sleeper she was looked over at the window eyes barely open she could tell something was there she turned on her nightstand light and saw that it was kelly_

_She got up and ran toward the window opening it quickly before she could say anything Kelly had pushed herself on top of Jessie_

_She got up pulling Jessie by her curly hair pulled her onto the bed_

fuck Kelly what's wrong with you?! Shouted Jessie 

You humiliated me, Jessie, everyone started calling me a lesbian or lesbo after you ran off scared says Kelly in anger 

I'm so sorry Kelly says Jessie in a frightened tone

You know what else? I couldn't stop thinking about you even after all that I had to fuck myself in the shower thinking about fucking the shit out of you so you know what that's what I'm gonna do says, Kelly

_soon enough Kelly had pulled out some duct tape from her purse taping Jessie's mouth shut she than grabbed a rope tied Jessie to her bed_

_She than pulled down her pajama bottoms along with her panties parting her legs her vaginal lips already moist kelly than licked her lips as she went in to swipe at glistening flesh Jessie started to squirm as the other girl forcefully placed her head between her legs kelly grabbed a hold of them keeping them in place as she darted her tongue into the warm center tasting what Jessie was afraid to give up_

_Jessie did her best to keep from arching her back during the sounds of suckling and slurping and moans coming from the other girl_

god that's some good pussy says Kelly coming back up wiping her mouth off 

I think you're now ready for this next treat 

_soon enough kelly was inserting two fingers into Jessie not gently either_

mmm so tight and wet all mine good thing I taped your mouth cause this is gonna hurt like a bitch says kelly shoving her fingers deeper breaking Jessie's hymn 

_Jessie muffled screamed tears running down her face_

_As kelly was pushing deeper and deeper Jessie was trying to not cum_

_Her walls were clenching her pupils were huge her back was arched but no way was she gonna cum_

your so close Jesse time to orgasm for me says kelly in a soft tone

_kelly wasn't having it so she began to flick Jessie's clit over and over pushing her fingers faster each time_

_Jessie couldn't take anymore she parted her legs spewing cum and blood all over Kelly's hand_

ooh that's a good girl says Kelly who now was lapping up the cum while Jessie laid there in forced by blissful pleasure 

_afterwards, Kelly helped clean Jessie up even got her new bed sheets_

_Kelly gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek right before letting herself out the window_

_Jessie fell asleep hoping she could do the same thing for kelly next time_

 

**the end**


End file.
